The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center (MCRC) is a multidisciplinary program designed to foster and promote research related to the causes, diagnoses, treatments and improved care of patients with arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases. The Administrative Core of the MCRC is specifically designed to coordinate MCRC activities while facilitating interactions and collaborations, promoting scientific development, performing continuous evaluation of ongoing MCRC programs, and setting the strategic agenda forthe MCRC. The Administrative Core will enable optimal coordination of the various MCRC components through its committees and regularly scheduled meetings and seminars serving to enhance communication and scientific development among the various nvestigators. To assist the Center Director in his effort to ensure the highest quality in the operation of the UAB-MCRC, four committees have been established: the UAB-MCRC Executive Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the Data Safety and Monitoring Committee. These advisory groups will counsel and assist the Center Director in maximizing the strengths of the MCRC's projects, as well as in identifying and correcting any weaknesses. The Executive Committee members will be liaisons (Neurobehavioral Medicine; Epidemiology, Outcomes, and Prevention; Experimental Therapeutics and Biomarkers; Genetics and Functional Genomics; Immunology, Autoimmunity, and Inflammation; and Bone, Cartilage, and Connective Tissue). The personnel of the Administrative Core are highly motivated and experienced and will assist the Director and Associate Director by ensuring efficient communications, scheduling and other appropriate logistical support and fiscal responsibility in the operation of the MCRC.